1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an air bag cushion device for protecting a pedestrian, and more particularly, to an air bag cushion device for protecting a pedestrian, which is capable of reducing the injury of a pedestrian by spreading out an inflating air bag in a stable manner.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, an engine compartment is arranged at the front of a vehicle, and includes an engine and a radiator arranged therein, and a hood for opening/closing the engine room is arranged at the top of the engine compartment. The rear side of the hood is hinge-coupled to the vehicle body, and the hood is opened and closed while the front side thereof is moved upward and downward.
When a vehicle collides with a pedestrian, the pedestrian may fall onto the hood of the vehicle. In this case, the pedestrian may bump the head against a wind shield glass or front pillar, thereby incurring a secondary injury. Recently, a variety of devices have been developed to reduce the likelihood and/or severity of a secondary injury of a pedestrian. The devices spread an air bag cushion between a vehicle and a pedestrian when the vehicle collides with the pedestrian, and thus, prevent a secondary injury of the pedestrian, which may occur when the pedestrian bumps his/her head or the like against the vehicle. However, the devices have a problem in that the air bag may not be evenly spread.
The above-described related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0062221 published on Jun. 15, 2007 and titled “Bumper air bag structure”.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.